


8 Song Meme

by tearezi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearezi/pseuds/tearezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 8 song meme I found on Tumblr. Decided to use Axel and Roxas. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Song Meme

Figure It Out - Maroon 5  
Roxas was tired of Axel avoiding him. It had been a week since Axel had kissed him, and they hadn’t spoken since. Demyx was certainly angry with Roxas, and had taken it out on Axel. It wasn’t his fault. Roxas had seduced him, gotten him drunk, ending the night with sloppy makeouts in the back of Axel’s fire-red convertible. He had called every day, but Axel had avoided all contact like Roxas had the plague.  
Roxas knocked on the apartment door again. Axel called from inside, “What do you want?” Roxas sighed and shouted back, “I want to apologize. But I’m not going to. I won’t say sorry for what I did. You deserve better than Demyx.”  
Axel was silent, except for a hoarse, “Go away.” Roxas cursed himself for being so honest and walked back to his car, already planning how to win Axel back.

Swing and Turn - Bill and Sarah  
Axel was ready for the dance, all spruced up in a nice pair of pants and a button down shirt. It was the first time he’d been to the weekly dance. He was new in town, and he was prepared for the Swing and Turn.  
When he walked inside, he saw a gorgeous blonde across the hall. He walked over and tapped on her shoulder. She turned to him, her blue skirt swaying slightly with the help of petticoats. Axel sucked in a quick breath when her sea blue eyes caught his, and she smiled sweetly, looking up at him. “Care to dance?”  
Axel smiled and pulled her out onto the floor. They danced for hours, smiling and swaying, switching partners occasionally, but always ending up back in each other’s arms. At the end of the night, she pulled away, chatting about the time and how she really must get home. Axel called after her, asking her name. “What’s your name, sweetheart? I have to know what the name of the beautiful girl I danced with all night is.”  
She turned back, a wide grin on her face, and winked. “Name’s Roxas. And I’m a guy.”  
Axel’s mouth dropped open. As Roxas walked away, he stuttered out a “What?” Roxas turned back, and repeated, “I’m a guy. Tell that to your friends.” He ran away, skirts swishing. Axel turned back to the dance, fully prepared to wash his memories of the gorgeous blonde with another girl, this time one who was hopefully hiding nothing more than petticoats in her skirt.

On Any Given Day - Carbon Leaf  
Roxas’ hands turned on the steering wheel. He had been driving for a long time, and was tired to the bone. Crying hadn’t helped. He’d had to stop the car a few times, eyes too full of tears to see anymore.  
He pulled to the side of the road and leaned his seat back. He was next to a beach, somewhere in southern California. Closing his eyes, he thought about how he had gotten there.  
It hadn’t been a particularly good day. He came home from work, angry about nothing, and Axel hadn’t been home. Roxas was a naturally jealous person, as much as he hated it. He couldn’t keep his mind from wandering, and when Axel had come home far later than expected, Roxas accused him of cheating and packed his belongings, stuffing them in the car and driving away before Axel could respond. He had driven since then, eating little and sleeping less.  
He rolled over in his seat, and tears formed in his eyes again. The car smelled like Axel. He shivered with a sudden wave of memories and considered pulling out his phone and calling Axel. Tried to put it out of his mind. It didn’t work. He rolled over again to get his phone out of his pocket, and his mouth dropped open when he saw the number of texts on it. All from Axel. So many… He even left a few voice messages. Roxas smiled, and called Axel.  
“Hello?”  
“Axel. I’m sorry.” The tears started flowing again.  
“Roxas? Is this you?” Roxas was surprised to hear the concern in his voice. He had expected anger.  
“Y-yeah, this is me.”  
“Roxas, I was so worried about you! Where are you? Are you okay? Come home, please…” Axel’s voice shook.  
Roxas closed his eyes. “Do you still want me to come home?”  
He could hear Axel’s smile over the phone. “Of course I do. I miss you like crazy. It’s only been two days. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you. I promise I didn’t cheat on you. What made you jump to that conclusion?”  
Roxas turned away from the phone, biting his lip nervously. “I don’t know. You came home late, I guess.”  
Axel laughed lightly. “That’s all? Rox…”  
Roxas closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”  
Once again, Axel smiled. “Roxas, all I want right now is for you to come home. Can you do that?”  
Roxas yawned. “I’m kind of exhausted… I’ve been driving since I left.”  
“Can you come home soon?” Axel’s concern leaked through the phone again. “Do you want me to come pick you up?”  
“N-no…I’ll drive home tomorrow. You wouldn’t want to come all the way out to California, anyways…”  
“You’re in California?!”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“Roxas…” Axel laughed again. “Come home soon, okay?”  
Roxas smiled and closed his eyes. “Of course. I’m sorry.”  
As he fell asleep, he heard a quiet, “Apology accepted” and a light chuckle.

White Horse - Taylor Swift  
“I’m sorry, I really am…” Roxas’ angel face almost made Axel forgive him. Those eyes burned a hole in his will, trying to break through it. Axel paced back and forth, eyes darting to Roxas sitting on the couch.  
“I don’t know if I can forgive you. I…I just don’t know.”  
“I told you I’m sorry. What more do you want?”  
Axel winced slightly at Roxas’ raised volume. “I’m tired of fighting with you all the time. I’m sick of how you treat me. I can’t do this anymore, Rox.”  
Roxas stood up suddenly and walked over to Axel, wrapping his arms around Axels waist. “Please don’t do this. Please. Ax, I love you. Axel, please. I want to be your prince, please. Don’t leave me.”  
Axel sighed, throat tightening a little. “Roxas. I can’t…I can’t, I’m sorry.” He pried Roxas’ arms off of his stomach and walked out of the room, with absolutely no intention of looking back. He knew that his already fragile will would crack if he did.

Think Of Me - Phantom Of The Opera  
Roxas stood onstage. His nerves shook him when he was in the wings, but onstage, he was in his element. He closed his eyes and opened him mouth, belting out a solid tenor. Captivating the audience was what he did best. The music swayed through him, and he carried the tune beautifully.  
A redhead in the fifth row back watched him with bated breath. That’s Roxas. That’s him. Axel stood up as the song ended and applauded louder than anyone around him, and walked out before the standing ovation even close to ended. He was determined to make it to the blonde’s dressing room. He has to remember me.  
An hour later, he was allowed into Roxas’ room. “Hello.”  
Roxas stiffened at the familiar voice. I know that voice. Who is that? He turned around slowly, and his throat clenched as he recognized the redhead. “Hello, Axel.”  
Axel smiled sheepishly. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  
“What are you doing here?” Roxas’ tone was more demanding than he wanted it to be.  
“I came to see you.”  
Axel was quickly wrapped in Roxas’ arms, and he smiled as he felt the blonde shaking. “I missed you so much. So fucking much, Axel.”  
Axel kissed the top of the blonde’s head softly. “Missed you too, doll.”

Tall Man - Tripod  
Axel was in place. He had a great seat, close to the front, but not quite in the mosh pit. He was set to see the band.  
A small cough disrupted his happiness. He turned around to see a short blonde sitting behind him. “You okay?”  
The blonde looked away, a slight anger in his eyes. “Yeah, it’s nothing.”  
Axel turned back, and heard the blonde grumble, “Damn tall people. Always sitting right in front of me.” The girl sitting next to him comforted him with quiet words. “Hon, it’s not his fault he’s tall.” The blonde grumbled some more, but finally shut up when Axel turned around again.  
“Hey, you’re here for the music, not the view. So kindly shut it.”  
The blonde’s eyes widened, and his face turned red. The girl next to him giggled. “Who are you to tell me what to do?”  
Axel smirked. “The name’s Axel. Got it memorized?”

I Don’t Dance - HSM 2  
Roxas smirked as he walked behind Axel. “I don’t know why we’re going to a club. You know I don’t dance.”  
Axel smiled, pulling Roxas by the hand. “Oh, you’re going to tonight.”  
Roxas pulled gently. “No, I’m not. I don’t dance.”  
Axel smirked and pulled him into the club. “Like I said, you’re going to.”  
Roxas wasn’t exactly dance-centric like his boyfriend. He preferred sports to dancing. He claimed to have two left feet, but Axel pointed out that basketball would be hard if he was clumsy. So he had agreed to go to the club to prove that he was not, in fact, gifted like Axel was.  
The music started, and Axel pulled him close. Hm. Dancing is actually kind of…nice. When it’s with Axel and all. They swayed in time ot the music, Axel taking the lead. It was when a slower song was put on that Roxas got nervous. “Can we leave now?”  
Axel smiled and pulled him closer. “No way, slow songs are the best. You’re not leaving me now.”  
Roxas sighed and gave in.  
Dancing turned out to be a lot more fun than he had imagined.

Let The Flames Begin - Paramore  
Axel paced his room, running his hands through his hair. Roxas had disappeared a year age, leaving nothing behind. Not a note, not any goodbye. He had simply…left. Axel had searched everywhere that he thought Roxas might have been, but he had been nowhere. Roxas had left, and taken everything with him. Everything that Axel felt, every memory, every little everything. There was nothing left. Axel couldn’t live like this. Not without Roxas. He had paced the house anxiously for days. He knew that there was no chance that Roxas would come back He had left his phone, every belonging. Axel had tried coping. He had tried medicine. He had tried sex. Sex with other people. But nothing compared to Roxas. Without Roxas, he was nothing.  
He had been planning this for a while. He had it as a backup plan. After a year, it was clear that Roxas would not come back. Axel walked into the garage, picking up the small buckets. He coated the wood floors, soaked the couch and chairs, painted the walls with the gasoline. The whole time, he thought of how empty he felt. There was no point without Roxas.  
When the match flickered, he almost didn’t drop it. But the thought was soon over. A flame fell in slow motion, landing in the puddle by his feet. He briefly wondered what would happen if it didn’t catch. Of course, this was gas and fire. Axel caught one last glimpse of the picture of Roxas on the mantle before his world exploded.  
Far away, the fireball lit up the night sky. Roxas looked out of his apartment window, wondering just what happened. He turned away from the window as sirens broke the silence of a sleepy town. Roxas looked over, to his bedside table, and stared at the picture of Axel he couldn’t place face-down, no matter what. He missed him every day, but he had left for Axel’s own safety. There was nothing else he could have done but leave. It was for the better…right?


End file.
